Nothing Like a Total Transformation
by Jordanna96
Summary: Hi, my name's Jerry McCarthy.  I picked it out for myself…seeing as I didn't have parents to do it for me.    I'm a vampire-human-hybrid...And my life was just turned right on it's ear.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, my name's Jerry McCarthy. I picked it out for myself…seeing as I didn't have parents to do it for me.

I'm a vampire-human-hybrid. My mom fell in love with a dashingly handsome gentleman who slept with her, and left before she even knew she was pregnant. Surprise, surprise! He was a vampire, my mom had no idea, so it came as quite a shock when she all of a sudden wanted to drink blood. After I was born, having to rip myself out of her, she lived just long enough to tell me what happened to her before I was left to survive on my own. I spent the early years of my life going from town to town, intelligent enough to survive, but not much else. I stayed in homeless shelters, parks, wherever I could get a good night's sleep. Then, finally, when I was 8, even though I looked about 16, I was making my way through western Washington, when I came upon the La Push reservation.

It was nice enough, and the scenery was very pretty, plenty of animals to hunt. By the way, I don't drink human blood, the thought disgusts me. Anyway, I was running through the woods when I heard many separate sounds of footfalls, giant ones, that were getting closer and closer the longer I stopped and waited. Next I caught the scent; it was like nothing I'd ever smelled before. Now I was getting a bit scared, but I still stood my ground. I wasn't one to back away from a fight, having lived in and out of shelters my entire life. Finally, I saw what had been coming for me. It was three wolves the size of bears! I was most definitely not prepared for this. I couldn't do anything but stand and stare. There was a black wolf, now he was scary looking, a reddish one, and a grey spotted one. The reddish brown one cocked its head to the side as it looked at me, and then walked just out of my sight, and from where he had gone appeared a tall, muscular, tan boy with short black hair wearing nothing but some jean cut-offs. It took me a second to realize that the boy was the same person as the wolf I had seen only moments ago. He spoke then.

"You must be confused" He sounded worried "You're a half vampire, aren't you?"

"You're a half wolf, aren't you?"

"Tousche. Listen, I have somewhere we can take you where you'll be safe. I'm Jacob by the way."

"Hi Jacob, I'm Jerry, and where are we going."

"I can explain everything there. Follow us. I'm assuming you can keep up."

"Oh, please."

Cliffy! Just kidding, not really. Stay tuned for more. I'm not really sure where this one's going yet, so bear with me. This is my third attempt at writing a fanfic that I'll actually finish and be proud of. We'll see how that goes.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

**A/N: Good lord it's been a long time. I don't even know when I first started writing this. I mean, it was over a year ago, so a lot's changed, but I decided to come back to it, give it another try. **

**XXXXX**

_Where the hell are these wolves taking me?_

I didn't even know why I was following those weirdoes. They had given me absolutely no reason to trust them. Maybe it was because I kind of always wanted a dog… Anyways, I was running through the forest following the giant monsters of canines when a huge house came into view.

I stopped dead in my tracks because of what I smelled: _vampires_. I had understandable trust issues with the things. My dad was one, and he had left my mother and I for dead, so I wasn't too keen on setting foot into a house that I could tell was obviously filled with them.

That reddish-brown one went around the side of the house and the other two looked at me as if telling me to stay put, which was fine with me.

A few minutes later, the boy who was the, I'm going to call it auburn, wolf, who I had now learned was named Jacob, came out with a blonde guy. He was pretty good looking, but a little too old for me, not to mention way too clean cut: slicked-back hair, sweater and all. If this guy wasn't a doctor or something like that then I was a pig-tail loving two-year-old. He told me his name was Carlisle and that he could understand my wariness. How he could tell, I wasn't sure, but I was glad I wouldn't have to explain it. He invited me inside while Jacob went and talked to the two other wolves. I had to admit that I would have rather gone with the sweaty-smelling dogs than the vamp, but that didn't seem to be an option. I gave a reluctant, "Sure," and before I knew it, I was inside a house where all I could smell was vampire.

**XXXXX**

Carlisle had me sitting in a really nice living room with a giant TV and an even more giant dude on the couch across from me. He was giving me this really weird look. He seemed excited, but he had those eyes that looked mischievous, so I wondered if him being excited was a good thing. Just when I thought he might jump up and eat me or something Carlisle walked back in, but this time he walked with a lady whose hair was more honey colored than his. She was really pretty, and she had a face that made you feel like you were welcome. She felt home-y.

_Is that weird? I think it's pretty weird. Damnit, Jerry? You're in a room with not one, but three vampires and you're letting this lady win you over like that? Jeez! What is wrong with you?!_

She interrupted my inner monologue by asking, "Are you hungry,dear?" I had never been spoken to that way in all my life, with so much care and concern. I was completely stunned.

"No…" was all my intelligent brain could muster up as an answer.

_Way to go, McCarthy! You're so freaking articulate!_

"My name is Esme, dear, what's yours?"

"Jerry."

"Do you have a last name?"

"McCarty."

"Well that's a lovely name, Jerry. Are you traveling alone?"

"I always travel alone." The sad look on her face stunned me. It was like she was watching the saddest movie she'd ever seen and I was the dog that died.

"I don't think a lovely girl like you should be alone so much."

"I…I really don't mind."

"Would you mind too terribly if you had some company for a while?"

_Do I really have a choice?_

I suddenly heard a soft chuckle coming from somewhere near the house and then a quiet, "No."

"I guess I wouldn't."

"Wonderful, because everyone is just getting back from a hunting trip and they will be ever so excited to meet you."

_Whoop-de-freaking-do._

**XXXXX**

I was surrounded.

Now, don't get me wrong, it was sort of intriguing to have that many vampires gathered in one place, but I was still freaking terrified. There was a snotty-looking blonde girl who went and sat with the huge dude with the scary eyes. There were two smaller, dark-haired girls, one with long hair, one short. The one with the short hair was especially tiny. _I bet I could take her. _There was a guy who had longer blonde hair who looked just as terrified as me, and a guy with hair a little darker that just looked so ding dang amused that I wondered if I had missed a joke.

After that whirlwind of vampire smell overtook me, I caught a very different scent: one that was much more similar to my own. Then I saw her. I could just tell which one she was. She had long brown hair and huge brown eyes with the sweetest little smile I had ever seen. She was one of the shortest but still taller than the tiny one. She was so pretty and I immediately felt jealous because I thought her vampire beauty genes had done a better job than mine had. All that flew away, though, when I came to the realization that she was the first person like me that I had ever met, and that was pretty damn exciting. I couldn't hold in that excitement and I suddenly blurted out, "No wonder the huge dogs weren't too startled by me. I'm not the only freak in town!" The whole room looked quite taken aback, but she just giggled and said,

"Hi, I'm Renesmee."

**A/N: It wasn't quite as long as I wanted it to be, but I felt like this was a good place to end it. I am going to immediately start working on the next chapter however, so not to fear, another update will come very soon. Tonight possibly. Don't forget to hit that review button and tell me what you think!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Cuz I forgot. Do you really think I'd be posting a fic if I could just make it cannon?**

"I'm Jerry."

"You're a half-vampire too!"

"Yup."

"Jacob! Isn't this exciting?!"

Jacob had just entered the room with a less-than-pleased look on his face. "Carlisle, when I brought that girl to you, I didn't mean for you to shove her in front of Nessie without even questioning her first. Are you sure she's safe. I mean, no offence, but you could be anybody."

"Jacob, I hardly think that's necessary. Besides, how would he have hid it from her?" The amused guy was no longer amused, and I was surprised he had stuck up for me.

"Whatever, Edward. I still think she could be dangerous. Come one, Nessie. I've got some time off from patrolling and I'd like to spend it with you. Just you." He then stormed out.

_Well, someone's just had their tail pulled. _

Nessie stayed behind, but only to say, "You'll have to excuse my boyfriend. He tends to get pretty over-protective, but he really does mean well." She gave me a weak smile and then she was off.

The tiny one then walked over to me and gave me a much more genuine smile. "Don't mind the dog. He's just afraid Nessie will find you more interesting than him. Now, let's get you cleaned up. Esme, would you mind helping me?"

"Of course not." And then I was whisked up the stairs past some of the most beautiful artwork I had ever seen. I also saw a lot of graduation caps, but that didn't make much sense to me, so I figured I would ask later.

I was then shoved into a giant room which I thought must have been another living room or something, but I was wrong. It was a closet. There were more clothes than I had ever seen in my life in there. All colors and patterns. I was quite dazzled. I was then led through another door into a bathroom, which was also by no means small.

After I had had a quick shower, Esme and the tiny girl who I now knew as Alice began fussing over me, brushing my hair, bringing clothes over for me to look at. I think Esme could tell I was getting overwhelmed because she said, "Why don't we just find a nice little dress and leave your hair down?" That sounded pretty good to me, but Alice looked disappointed. Along with some clean underwear and a bra they gave me a peach colored dress with spaghetti straps and pockets. I had to admit, it was pretty nice: a dress and someone brushing my hair for me. These two somehow made me feel comfortable, so when they asked me what my story was, I couldn't help but tell them.

**XXXXX**

**(A/N: You already know the story.)**

**XXXXX**

When I finished it seemed all they could do was stare. Esme might have cried if she could have. She began telling me how sorry she was and how much she wished they had met me sooner. She then ran from the room heading off to who knows where leaving me alone with Alice. She spoke first: "So. You've been on your own for _that_ long?"

"Uh-huh."

"Wasn't that hard?"

"I guess."

"Didn't you ever try to find somewhere to stay put? I wandered for quite some time, so I can understand the appeal, but eventually you get tired of moving."

"I never had the option. I've been growing so fast. That along with the blood-drinking thing makes it hard to spend any length of time with humans, and I was always afraid that vampires wouldn't accept me."

"Wait, do you drink human blood?"

"No. That's disgusting."

"Well then there is one group of vampires I know that'll be pretty accepting to you."

Esme then rushed back into the room and asked me to come downstairs with her. Once downstairs, I was back in a room with all the vamps. Lovely.

"Jerry, we have a question to ask you." The wariness in Carlisle's voice freaked me out a little bit.

"We've discussed it. After hearing your story, we all believe there's no better thing to do."

"Hearing my…"

"We're vampires, dear, and we were all in the house." Esme made everything sound comforting.

"Oh." _Again with my exquisite articulation._

Then Carlisle said something that made me want to run to him and hug him, but also run away from him as fast as I could, even though he was probably faster.

"Would you like to stay with us, Jerry?"

"Would I what?"

"Would you like to…"

"Yeah, I heard you." I was panicking. While these people had been very kind to me, and I really like Esme and Alice, and living with another half-vampire would have its advantages, I had known these people for less than an hour. Honestly, everything seemed to move faster in this house. I was looking all around the room at the different faces. Alice looked excited and hopeful. The blonde with his arm around her was totally unreadable. The other dark-haired girl and the one who had stuck up for me with Jacob simply stared at me with inquisitive expressions, interested in what my answer would be. The huge guy had the strangest smirk on his face and his blonde counterpart looked like she had just smelled something nasty. Renesmee was back and she looked even more excited than Alice while Jacob was looking at me with a face that said he would be okay with it. I assumed Renesmee had talked him down. I then looked at Carlisle and Esme. The warmth, comfort, acceptance, and even love, in their eyes immediately made me feel as if I was home. I had really never had that feeling before, and once I felt it, I didn't want to let it go.

"Okay."

**A/N: Well, she's in. Don't worry. Sethy will be along shortly. I have the next few chapters planned out, so they should be coming soon. Let me know what you thought!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: This is going to be the last one; you get the point by now. I don't own Twilight, blah, blah, blah. If I did, Seth would have met a nice girl before the books ended.**

I could not believe my luck. I had only been staying with the Cullens for about 24 hours and already I felt like I belonged. Even the blonde girl, who I had learned since was named Rosalie, had started to warm up to me.

They gave me a room of my own; it was available now that Edward had apparently moved out. They offered to get all sorts of things for it, but I didn't really know what I wanted, I had never been allowed to decorate a room before. I had spent some time in New York and had snuck in to some Broadway shows; I like that, so Esme said we'd start there. By morning she had a bookshelf full of cast albums for me. I had no idea how she did it, but she was a vampire after all, by this point I was pretty convinced they could do anything.

I spent the next few hours barely making a dent in them, but quickly learning the lyrics to songs I really liked. So far, Addam's Family was really entertaining, Aladdin was okay, Avenue Q was hilarious, and American Idiot was amazing. I had also been somewhat a fan of alternative music, so that mashing with Broadway was pretty awesome. While I was doing that, various members of the family joined me. Esme brought me something to eat for breakfast. I tried to tell her she didn't have to, but she said that she didn't get to do it for Renesmee as much anymore, and she missed it. Carlisle came just to see how my new room was treating me; he knew more of the lyrics to Aladdin that I think he would actually admit. Last was Alice. She and I sat and chatted while enjoying the humor of Avenue Q. She was the one who brought me the news that that evening, we would be having some people that "I just had to meet" over for dinner. On her way out my door she muttered something about how bad it would smell in the house, which was weird, but Alice was weird, so I tried not to give it too much thought.

Dinner came faster than expected, and it was a very strange experience as none of the Cullens, except for Renesmee were going to be eating anything, but Esme still make mountains of food. I hoped our guests would be very hungry because there was no way Renesmee and I could finish all this food.

When I found out who those hungry guests were, I was no longer confused about what Alice had said about the smell. _Apparently werewolves eat a shit-ton of food._

Said wolves were, so I was told, actually a mix of some I had met and some I hadn't. Jacob I knew I had met, but I didn't know that the grey wolf I had run into was this guy named Embry. The other two were brother and sister, Leah and Seth.

So the thing about this Seth guy, he was acting super weird the whole time. He walked in with the others and went straight to greet Edward and Bella without even looking at me while Carlisle introduced me to Embry and Leah. Then, when Carlisle called him over so he could introduce me, I made eye contact with the guy and he completely froze. I was really confused as to what I had done to this guy. _What is he doing? Is he okay? Do I have a power to petrify people that I didn't manifest until now? _Jacob and Embry suddenly sprang into action, dragging Seth from the room. I suddenly felt really sad to see him go, which was perhaps the strangest thing about the encounter. _I mean, he was cute, but seriously, since when did I get immediately attached to a guy just 'cause he's ripped?_ A few minutes later, the three wolf boys came back into the room, acted like nothing happened, and sat down to eat. In fact, everyone but me seemed mostly unfazed by what had transpired, although Esme, Alice, and Renesmee's smiles were even brighter than they had been a few minutes ago.

After dinner, we all went to the living room and I was still feeling a bit dazed. Not only from all the weirdness, but also from dinner itself. _Man, those wolves can _eat. _I'll have to remember not to get between them and a sandwich, like, ever._ Mostly, though, I was still freaked out by what had happened with Seth, and also how much I wanted to go sit next to him and snuggle into his shoulder or something. I had never really had any relationships, only a few one night stands with people I found particularly attractive when I had been feeling particularly lonely, so it was really odd for me to want to _cuddle_ with anyone, let alone someone as hot as Seth.

As the evening dragged on, I felt less and less part of the group. These people all knew each other really well, and I had just met them, so I didn't have much to contribute to the conversation. Eventually, I just didn't want to be there anymore, so I snuck out with the excuse of having to go to the bathroom and went out to the back porch. It was nice to have a few moment to myself under the night sky; it almost felt like my old life.

My peace was disturbed when I heard someone approaching me from inside the house. I didn't turn to see who it was, and was very surprised when a masculine voice spoke instead of Alice or Esme like I was expecting.

"Were we boring you?" It was Seth. _The attractive weirdo, great._

"No, I just wanted some air. I didn't feel like I had anything to add to the conversation anyway."

"Yeah, we've all been through a lot together. I can see how coming into that could be hard." _What is this guy trying to do? He couldn't possibly need any more friends judging by the evening we've been having. Is he overly nice, or feel sorry for me, or something? Is he trying to hit on me?_

"Okay, I know why I'm out here, but, not to be rude, why are you?"

"I figured you could use some company." _Oh my god…._

"Really? That's the line you're going with?"

"What?"

"That was so obviously a pick-up line, and a shitty one at that. 'I figured you could use some company'? You might as well have asked if it hurt when I fell from heaven."

"I'm sorry if I offended you; I honestly wasn't trying to make it sound that way."

"Why not? Am I not pretty enough for you to be hitting on?"

"What? No! That is in no way the case. You're very –"

"Seth, it's okay. I'm just messing with you, jeez. But now I'm curious; what were you going to say?"

"Uh…"

"Oh, come on. I'm very….what?"

"I was going to say pretty. You're very pretty." _Wow, I shouldn't have asked. This just got super awkward. At least he's honest, though; that's a plus. _

"Well you're not so bad yourself."

"Now who's using clichéd lines?" _I like this guy. He doesn't just sit there like a bump on a log when I tease him; he fights back._

"Alright Seth, you got me there." I found myself at a loss for what to say then. This was the first time I had made eye contact with him since that first time, and I couldn't tear myself away. I felt like he could see right into me, which made me slightly uncomfortable, but it was also sort of thrilling. I had never felt like anyone really knew me, but the way Seth was looking at me now, I thought he might be the first. "We should hang out some time. Go get ice cream or something. It'll be nice to hang out with someone who eats normal food."

"Are you asking me out?" _Of course he and his adorable face were going to make this hard for me._

"Why? Do you want me to?" _Two can play at this game, sir._

"Well I had sort of thought that I'd be doing the asking, but this is okay, too." _Dear lord, he's attractive. Okay, suck it up. Take one for the team._

"I guess it's a date then."

"I'll pick you up after dinner time tomorrow. 7:30?"

"Tomorrow? Somebody's eager." Seth gave me a look that told me, had he been at a less mature age, he would be sticking his tongue out at me. "Alright, tomorrow it is then."

"Great! I'll see you then!" _And he's gone. Seriously, the way he ran out of here makes it hard to believe he wants to spend time around me, let alone go one a date with me. Holy shit. I'm going on a date tomorrow with a super-hot guy I just met, and he's really close friends with the family I now live with. How could this possibly go wrong?_

**A/N: I have no idea what inspired me to come back to this story, and I'm not sure how much further I'll get, but here goes nothing. Send a review my way if you're feeling generous :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I didn't go back to the living room after dinner. I headed straight to bed. I was still feeling slightly off, and thought maybe some sleep would help. When I woke up the next morning it was to Alice's excited voice telling me to "Get up, sleepy head! We've got to get you ready for your date." I thought she was insane. First, how did she know about the date with Seth? Second, why would I ever start getting ready for a date that was starting at 7:30pm at 9am? Third, this was just ice cream, not prom. What extravagance could she possibly have planned for me?

Apparently breakfast was the first thing on the list. Seriously, for vampires, who didn't eat food, the Cullens sure were obsessed with feeding people. I had to admit, though, the waffles Esme made me were really good.

After talking with Alice and Esme for a while after breakfast, I was sent upstairs to shower, which I did quickly and without any attention to detail, which apparently was not good enough for Alice.

"Did you even shave?"

"Why would I need to shave?"

"You have a date tonight!"

"I just met the guy. He's not going to be feeling up my leg anytime soon."

"You never know." _She is so weird._

"Fine. I'll go freaking shave my legs if it will appease you."

"Thank you."

Next, I was told we were going shopping. Shopping was a very strange experience for me; I had never had the opportunity to spend any real money before. It was a wonder to me that I even needed to get new clothes when they already had so many at the house, but Alice insisted that tonight was important, and I needed something of my own.

We went to Port Angeles because Alice claimed there were better shops there and started our quest. Alice dragged me to two stores, then lunch, then another store before we found "the perfect outfit." Said outfit consisted of dark grey skinny jeans, black combat boots, a salmon-colored flowing top, and a black sweater. It seemed like something they probably already had at the house, and I told Alice as much, but she insisted on getting it for me anyways.

By the time we got back to the house, I had about two hours until Seth would be there. Alice had put my hair in braids after I got out of the shower and instructed me to leave them in until about a half hour before I had to leave, so I thought I was done and would get to relax for a bit, but Alice had other plans. She made me put on my new outfit and then she did my makeup. I have to admit, I was much more worried about what she was going to do to my face than I had to be. She just put very light foundation and blush with very subtle eye shadow and liner and then topped it off with mascara and some nude lip gloss. I was actually really happy with the way I looked.

After Alice was done primping, I went to my room to grab the iPod and earbuds Esme had given me – she had downloaded all the cast albums she got for me onto it, which was awesome – and went outside to sit on the back porch and listen. Book of Mormon was amazing, hilarious, and so clever. I loved it immediately, and I was singing along to "Sal Tlay Ka Siti" when Alice came up to me looking agitated.

"Seth is going to be here in 20 minutes and your hair is still in braids." _Shit. She's going to kill me._

"Sorry, Alice. I got caught up in this really good musical and –"

"Yeah, yeah, just get upstairs."

I did as I was told and Alice took me to the giant bathroom that was connected to the even-more-obnoxious closet and took my braids out and fixed the part of my hair. I had to admit, it looked really pretty. My hair was totally stick-straight, and I had never done anything with it but put it up in a ponytail or leave it down, so this was quite adventurous, and I liked it a lot.

Before I knew it I was being rushed downstairs and to the front door. Just as I reached the bottom of the stairs Carlisle was answering the door and Seth was there in jeans and a light blue button-down with the sleeves rolled up and no undershirt. I was suddenly very glad that Alice had made me shaved and then mentally slapped myself for the thought, but Seth just looked so hot. I was glad the guy could make decent conversation, but I was pretty sure I would be happy to just stare at him. Carlisle and Alice had vacated the room without me noticing, and I looked down to giggle in embarrassment when Seth spoke.

"You look really nice, Jerry. Your hair is really pretty like that." _I felt like I could melt right where I stood._

"Thanks Seth, you look really nice, too. Should we go?"

"Sure."

We headed out the door towards a car that some might find below them, but that I thought was perfectly fitting a teenaged guy whose job was turning into a wolf to protect people from evil vampires. He opened my door for me, and damn if I didn't giggle and bat my eyelashes at him. _What is wrong with me? Why can't I stop giggling? And why do I feel like it's not bothering me as much as it should?_

Seth got into the driver's seat and we were off. We went to this little shop in Forks that had lots of flavors to choose from. I had cookie dough and Seth went for good old chocolate, which I thought suited him very well actually.

"So how have you been settling in with the Cullens?"

"Really well, actually. Better than I thought I would be. I've spent most of my time with Alice and Esme, but I really like them, and when I do see the others, they're very pleasant. Alice seems very concerned with my appearance."

"She's like that. She loves to have someone to dress up. Bella stopped letting her a long time ago, and Renesmee has started to go the same way, so she probably feels a bit doll-deprived. It's just one of her weird ways of showing she cares. She bought me this shirt a while back. She complained that, even though I don't usually have a need for it, it was still an outrage that I had no even remotely fancy clothes."

"That sounds like her."

"Yeah, she's sweet."

"So what's it like being a full-time reservation protector?"

"It's good, mostly. I feel a little sleep-deprived from time to time. We try to give the older guys in the pack that have wives and kids now more time off to spend with them, so Embry, Leah, and I take a lot of extra shifts."

"That is decidedly not awesome. Do you patrol a lot at night then?"

"Yeah. We figure it's the most likely time for vampires to be out and about, what with the sparkly skin and all." _He's awful nonchalant about this._

"Makes sense. Still, it sucks that you have to be up all night just because you're single." _Nice job, McCarthy. Now you've got his relationship status on the brain._

"Well, hopefully that will change, hopefully in the near future." _Did he really just say that? Is he trying to say that he wants to be with me, like, officially, or something? I am freaking out on the inside. I need to get a handle on this. Sarcasm. Go for the sarcasm, McCarthy._

"I can't decide if that's sweet or creepy."

"Both?"

"Both. Definitely both. Although I can't bring myself to be creeped out by the idea of you being no-longer-single with me." _Shit. Did those words just come out of my mouth? What am I doing? I barely know this guy?_

"Really? I guess I can't bring myself to be creeped out by that idea either. There's a few things you should know first, though. Things you should know before…"

"Before what?"

"Before this becomes anything more."

"Okay then."

"Come on. I know a place we can talk."

We finished our ice cream and Seth drove us to an overlook with some downed trees we could sit on. It was gorgeous up there. I would have to get him to bring me here at a time when I could really enjoy it instead of being completely nervous.

"So what did you need to tell me?"

"Okay, you know how I'm a werewolf, shape-shifter thing?"

"Yeah…"

"Okay, so we have various powers and things that come along with that."

"Like the super-high body heat Renesmee was talking about."

"Exactly, so there's this other thing that we do…." Seth looked so amazing in the moonlight at that moment that I had stopped listening to him.

"…it's kinda weird, but it's actually pretty cool if you think about it. We can –"

"Seth, I'm sorry to interrupt, but can I kiss you?"

"Um…what?"

"I just really like you and I really want to. Please?"

"Okay."

Then he leaned in, I closed my eyes, and my world exploded. I was suddenly buzzing with excited energy and happiness. I could feel his arms so warm around me and I never wanted him to let me go, which is the thought that finally freaked me out enough to pull away.

"Whoah." _Again with the articulation, Jerry._

"Yeah, same." _At least he's not any better._

"Was that something happening between us, or are you just a really good kisser?"

"I am definitely not _that_ good of a kisser."

"Awesome. So, what was that then?"

"I was getting there before you so beautifully interrupted me."

"Okay, shoot."

"We're soulmates."

"What?!"

"The wolves in our pack have this ability to know who that is on sight. It's like, when you see her, your whole world changes, and, suddenly, nothing matters more than her happiness. All you want to do is love her and make her feel like she's the most important person on the planet."

"And you did that with me?"

"Yeah…"

"That's amazing! And it explains so much of what I was feeling. I couldn't take my eyes off of you, and I never wanted you to leave, but apparently, you're perfect for me, so it makes sense."

"I'm so happy you're taking it this way. I was afraid you'd get mad and leave."

"How could I leave someone as wonderful and gorgeos as you?"

"Wow, ditto, I guess. Would you mind if I kissed you again?"

"Absolutely not."

After we sat there kissing in the moonlight for a while, Seth insisted on taking me home. I didn't want to go, but he reassured me that we had tomorrow, the next day, and forever to be together, and he had to patrol in the morning.

"Wait, forever? You guys are immortal, too?"

"As long as we keep transforming."

"Sweet."

**A/N: Yay! He told her. And she took it surprisingly well! I feel like Jerry is just too used to weird stuff to get put out by it, so there you go. Thanks for reading! Leave me a review and tell me how you like it!**


End file.
